fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindsay Analougue
The titular character of The Lindsay Analougue Show. Personality Lindsay is a suicidal extremist who copes with life through imagining herself in her fantasy world or overeating, with sweets being her favorite, in fact, she is addicted to chocolate and sweets, possibly to the point of obsession. She is bottom-heavy, which can be seen when she is undressed and other characters make comments and jokes about her being fat. She can also be talked into things easily. She has a twisted sense of reality and can not see what's really happening and can condradict herself at said times. She is very defensive and instead of taking responsibility for her actions, she makes clear that nothing is her ever fault and insists everything be about her. She seems inconsiderate and even insensitive to others, though can be the opposite at certain times. (Though, to her lack of luck, can be interpreted by others as a signal to kick her while she's down, but she brings it on herself quite often, so this may be seen as a sort of kharma.) Certain other characters enjoy hitting her in the face or smashing things into her because they describe her as "so deleted whiny and annoying", so she will often have injuries on her face and arms. There is one running gag that involves Lindsay asking a question or making a comment that isn't hostile and otherwise innocent, only to be told to shut up by another character. She is speculated to have Histrionic and/or Borderline Personality Disorder. In earlier stories, she was a self-proclaimed masochist, yet got defensive and whiny whenever someone was being honest with her. She later proves that it's actually true, as she adopts signs of Masochistic Personality Disorder (which confuses most people, who assume she's joking about this). She is prone to crying, if she is yelled at by others or if they seem furious with her, her verbal responses will be very tearful. She is frequently convinced she is unable to do a thing and sees no reason for doing so, due to lack of motivation and can be nihilistic and has a fear of less-than-perfect results. Lindsay is also prone to envy, which will get her made fun of by another character if she admits it. In season 2, she her attitude has gotten worse and she has developed more haughtiness. In the show, her own mother is mentioned to call her names as well, but reverts to cheerful later on, hinting that her mother is bipolar. Age Issues A running gag involves Lindsay dressing and/or behaving in a childish manner. Celina claims that Lindsay acts about 3-5 years old, and she acts like a pre/early teen at her oldest, but she starts acting like an older teen as soon as she reaches her 20s, though she shows occasional snap-backs in season 2. Love Life Lindsay does not desire a "normal" relationship, and has a warped view of said relationships, or just chooses not to have an ordinary one, as she believed when Todd stopped teasing and making fun of her (due to him being "put in his place"), that he stopped liking her. She, on occasion, actually begged to be raped. In season 1, she has developed a great obsession with Phil the Chipmunk. Antagonistic Side Lindsay posseses a selfish, jealous and antagonistic side, as she will do anything to get attention, even if her methods to get it are morally corrupt. Target for violence For some unexplained reason (or not), Lindsay seems to be a natural target for violence by the other characters (though she sometimes deserves it, as alot of it can be justified), having been subjected to numerous acts of deliberate (and often extreme) physical violence or torment: *Her ponytail is ripped off of her head, twice, by Ty Bandicoot (Though time, he said he thought she was wearing a fake one, the second time was for no reason). Another time, he throws her into a tree. ---- *She is pushed down a flight of stairs by Victoria Mongoose. Though she is at first a willing participant in this act, she begins having second thoughts before committing to it, only to have Victoria push her down anyway. ---- *A cinder block was thrown at her face by an unseen character, most likely her sister Celina. ---- *Many characters admit to enjoying or getting pleasure from hitting and thrashing her. ---- *She has even mutilated herself, as she was once seen disemboweling herself with a sword. Though this was mainly to get attention. ---- *Her brother has smashed her head in a door. ---- *Ryu's Pokemon have attacked/killed her on more than one occasion because of her bothering Ryu. She's been; **Eaten by Haganeru (Steelix) or any other large Pokemon. **Killed by head implosion by the Psychic-types. **Frozen to death by the Ice-types (or those with Ice attacks). **Slashed fatally by ones with sharp claws (I.E Malistoat, Zephyrgoose, Scyther, etc... **Burned to death by the Fire-types (or those with Fire attacks). **Electrocuted to death by the Electric-types (or those with Electric attacks). **Drowned by the Water-types. **And various other methods. ---- *She walks barefoot across hot coals on a dare. ---- *When she tries to prove girls can navigate sleds as well as guys, she ends up crashing into a tree. Her mangled corpse is stuck in the tree and Brad comes by and yells at her for getting blood on his sled. Friends and Foes Friends *'Phil Chipmunk' *'Tyrone Bandicoot' *'Brad Bat' Allies *'Victoria Mongoose' (reluctantly) Rivals *'Victoria Mongoose' Enemies *'WP Cult' - Though the less antagonistic members like her because she's "funny, self-ironic" and "humorously desperate". *'YA Gang' Trivia *She is often taken as a hostage. *She was based on her creator in early February 2009. *Her personality shifts a bit through development. *When defeated in the fighting games, if she isn't knocked out first, she cries waterfalls and begs for mercy. *The character was named for a name the creator loved and was planning to change her name to in the near future (Kandy), but later changed it and now she is named after Lindsay Lohan. *Lindsay was meant to be a charicature of her creator for poking fun at herself. *Despite being underage for the author's region, Lindsay is seen consuming alcoholic beverages. Gallery File:Linz.PNG|Lindsay's old design from season 1. See Also *Buttmonkey - Trope from TV tropes. *Author Avatar *Self Depreciation References Category:Females Category:Animal characters Category:Living characters Category:Chipmunks